Archangel
"The archangels. The strongest, greatest, and most feared forces in all of Heaven. Neither demon nor angel can be equal to them. Their very arrival can cause demons and monsters to flee in terror. Believe me, you do not want them as your enemy." In the nine orders of Angels, archangels are among the eighth, making them second in the third hierarchy. They are treated as stronger then low-class angels but weaker then any other order of angels. There is another type of archangels sometimes known as True Angels, True Archangels or simply Angels. These archangels are reputed as the strongest class of angel, being looked at as Heaven's most fearsome wrath. They were the first angels to be created by God. The true archangels are the five chief angelic creations of God. They were created in this explicit order: Michael and Lucifer (then known as Helel), then Raphael, Gabriel and Uriel. The archangels acted as siblings, and distinctively interacted with themselves and their father. Many other archangels came after those five including Metatron, Sandalphon, Azrael, Azazel, Raguel, Remiel, Anael, Camael, Jophiel, Zadkiel, Barachiel, Amenadiel along with many others. Some point after the God along with the creations before the Archangels fought Chaos along with Azathoth and the Outer Gods and together, while they were unable to fully destroy them, they succeeded in binding them. God then created a mask that would serve as both lock and key for Chaos and Azathoth, and imprisoning the Outer Gods in the "Outer-Verse". God then begin Creation and made the Archangels to maintain it along with Him. When the Darkness (God's older sister) attack God, He sent the Archangels to go against Her and God's former servants, The Leviathans. After the banishing of the darkness and helping create Heaven, Michael and Lucifer personally raised their younger siblings Gabriel and Uriel, and accordingly, Lucifer took care of Gabriel, and showed him different tricks. Uriel in turn would take care of Lucifer as well. Later on, when God learned of the Great Old Ones, he tasked his archangels to finding and destroying these Eldritch beings. The archangels were mostly successful in destroying some of these beings, however, many of them were unable to be destroyed as they turned out to be slivers of the primordial chaos and thus are technically nothingness itself and not fully physical beings. Instead of destroying them, the archangels would simply imprison them. They would then request the deities of Pagan religion to watch over the Earth and make certain that the Old Ones would not rise while they repair the universe alongside their father. Archangels are one of the few bodies of angels that contact those on the material plane directly and are the ministers and messengers between God and mankind. Some of the most famous archangels include Michael and Gabriel who both appear in the Bible, although only Michael was named expressly as an archangel. The archangels are powerful, angelic beings created by God before other angels. They were imbued with immense power far surpassing that of lesser angels, demons, and most other supernatural beings. Zariel describes them as "fierce and absolute." They appear to be the angels that one angel described as having personally seen God. According to some texts, archangels are also the primary warrior race of angels and are known to be at constant war with the fallen angels. It is even suggested that Lucifer was an archangel before his fall from grace, however, he was commonly seen as a Seraphim. The most prominent archangels are Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, and Uriel. These archangels were the first angels to be created in existence and thus are among the most powerful of their kind, more so than lesser archangels. Category:Angel Category:Beings Category:Heaven Category:Divine Category:Archangel Category:Rank